Survivor Season 1 Hawaii
by Podracer10
Summary: After the unfortunate passing of Jeff Probst, his grandson Jeff jr starts the series back at square one. 14 random strangers will be sent to a remote Hawaiian Island where they will they have to battle each other and the elements. 14 castaways, 39 days, one, SURVIVOR!
1. Survivor is Back!

"Five years ago, Survivor came to an end due to the passing of Jeff Probst. As his grandson Jeff, I have taken it upon myself to bring back his legacy. 14 castaways will be stranded on one of the remote islands of Hawaii. It's completely an original season. 14 castaways, 39 days, one Survivor!"

14 blindfolded people sit in a truck not aloud to speak. Jeff stands in the front.

"None of these people know each other. They will be divided into two tribes of 7, they will compete in challenges to hold immunity. The losers must vote out one of there own. Reward challenges will take place in between for a chance to strengthen their game."

\- (interview)

"As Boston Rob famously said in Heroes vs Villains "If they're smart they'll vote me off first." Just a fair warning." Ben says.

"Only the strong survive. And boy am I strong!" Brandon says and flexes.

"People in school always said I'd die if I tried to survive a day on Survivor. But I'm gonna prove them wrong. You're looking at the first winner right now." Claire says.

"People think the survival aspect of survivor is gone. But it's not. This is all work these first few days." Thea says.

The truck stops and Jeff guides the castaways to their tribes mat.

"You may not take off your blindfolds. One of your tribemates must volunteer to take off their blindfold and guide their team mates through a maze using their voice from a stool. First tribe to get the all their tribemates through the maze, wins reward. You are playing for 10 strike anywhere matches and flint and steel. This means fire, if you want to survive fire is your number 1 priority. We need two volunteers. One from blue and one from red." Jeff explains.

There is only one red and one blue everyone else is numbered with a black blindfold. In front of them a small maze with very few dead ends stands.

"I'll go for it." Jack speaks up.

"Jack going up for blue. Red, I need a volunteer." Jeff says.

A minute passes and no one speaks up.

"Oh what the hell, I'll go for it Jeff." Anna says.

"Alright, take off your blindfolds. Then read this sign." Jeff says.

Jack and Anna obey and read the sign. Jacks curly brown hair covers his face. He is an average sized dude with a little bit of muscle. Anna pulls her long black hair back out of her emerald green eyes. She's short and is not very strong. It reads:

"You two will decide your tribes by guiding them to the beginning of the maze. Once that person is at the exit you can pick another. You do not need to tell your tribemates that you picked them."

Jack and Anna look at the maze figuring out the best way to go through.

"Who goes first?" Anna asks.

"I think we go at the same time?" Jack suggests.

"Survivors ready?" Jeff starts. "GO!"

Jack runs and grabs Jenna, she has long brown hair, she's thin and average height, while Anna grabs Brandon. Brandon is really tall and large muscles. He has short red hair and freckles.

"Jack has Jenna at the entrance first he can start guiding. Anna right behind him!"

"Go straight! Now left!" Jack orders.

"Orders are going everywhere! Jack has his first to the exit! Anna is literally half a second behind!"

Jack grabs Ben, an average height guy with short dirty blonde hair, while Anna grabs Thea who has grayed hair and wrinkles, but she has muscle and is pretty tall.

"Jack has Ben into the maze! Thea is in the maze!"

"Turn around!" Anna yells.

"Ben reaches the exit! Jack can get his next tribemate!"

Jack grabs Shi-Ann, a Chinese short black haired woman.

"Thea finally reaches the exit while Shi-Ann almost overlaps her!"

Anna grabs Declan, a very thin tall blonde, and Jack grabs Jon, a strong large man with short black hair.

"Blue has 3, red with 2. Make that 4 Blue!"

Jack grabs Brooke, a tall thin curly black haired woman.

"Brooke isn't even listening to Jack she's just running through!"

"Declan turn left!" Anna shouts.

"Brooke is through. That's 5 blue 2 red!"

Jack grabs Jamie. He's a short blonde with not much muscle.

"Declan is completely lost! Jamie is arriving at the exit!"

Jamie exits the maze.

"Jack can now run through! This is it for blue. Jack exits, blue wins reward!"

Everyone takes off their blindfolds.

"How come we don't have a colour?" Ben asks.

"The two leaders were decided ahead of time we had to pick certain numbers." Jack lies.

"Blue, congratulations, here's your matches and a map to your camp." Jeff throws over matches and a map. "Your buffs are at your camp. Red, here's your map. Good luck."

Tribes

Mogo- Jack, Jenna, Ben, Shi-Ann, Jon, Brooke, Jamie

Cha- Anna, Brandon, Thea, Declan, Claire, Kyle, Joanne

DAY 1 MOGO

The blue tribe walks onto their beach.

"Our tribe name is Mogo!" Shi-Ann cheers.

"Alright, my names Brooke and I'm a gymnast."

"No way, me too!" Jenna says.

While everyone works Brooke and Jenna just talk doing absolutely nothing.

"Chit Chat all you want. But once your ass is voted out, don't wonder why." Ben says.

"I've loved survivor ever since I was 9." Jamie says as they gather water from the beach.

"I was born on a Survivor night, it's been my desire to be on Survivor. We should probably get on our shelter and fire. You want to get logs for the shelter?" Ben says.

"Yeah sure dude." Jamie replies.

All they were given was a pot and a machete. Jamie grabs the machete and takes Jon to go get trees. Ben and Jack go for fire wood.

"Wanna be in an alliance together." Ben says.

"Yeah man." Jack agrees looking around nervously to see if anyone is watching.

"We need two more." Ben says.

"I'm thinking Jenna and Brooke. They're the strongest women and Jon and Jamie could be challenge threats in the long run." Jack proposes.

"Yeah, makes sense. I'll talk to Brooke and you go talk to Jenna." Ben suggests.

"Sounds good." Jack replies.

"I feel like I can trust you Jack, final 2?" Ben asks.

"Totally." Jack answers.

"Ben and I had an amazing conversation that could get us pretty far. Assuming Brooke and Jenna will join." Jack says.

"Do I really trust Jack with my game. No, but he isn't the brightest so he's the perfect alliance member. I don't want Jenna and Brooke in my alliance, but they're numbers."

Jamie and Jon hack away at trees with the machete.

"Dude, we should totally be an alliance." Jon suggests.

"I think you're trustworthy. But we need the majority." Jamie reminds him.

"I'm thinking Brooke and Shi-Ann." Jon says.

"If we can pull 2 more into our alliance we are set to the merge. Nothing can get in our way." Jamie says.

CHA DAY 1

"Well let's get to work people!" Thea orders. No one does much they sit and rest exhausted.

"You in the red." Thea orders and Kyle looks up.

"Grab the machete and that girl there and start getting logs for a shelter." Thea orders.

Reluctantly Kyle and Claire stand up and leave. Claire is short with long brown hair, she's very thin and has no muscle. Kyle is very tall and has huge muscles he's very buff, he's got short black hair.

"These people don't realize that we will die if we don't do anything. So I am going to take control of my tribe and make sure we survive." Thea says.

"I have 3 problems with Thea, 1. A woman shouldn't boss people around, 2. She thinks she owns the place and 3. She paired me with a girl to do a man job!" Kyle says

Kyle and Claire walk into the jungle and Kyle starts hacking at a tree.

"You're holding the machete backwards." Claire helps.

"Shut up. I don't need help from a girl." Kyle says.

"Excuse me!?" Claire shoots back.

"Go cook dinner or weave some palm leaves." Kyle orders.

"Why the _ would I do that?" Claire asks agitated.

"Because the men do big jobs." Kyle replies.

"I am going to punch Kyle if he doesn't grow up! I'm not spending all this time with this _ if he thinks girls can't do anything. He's my first target, no matter how strong he is." Claire says.

Thea continues to boss people around.

"Come on guys, let's get this shelter up!" Thea orders.

Brandon picks up the log and wedges it between the trees.

"Happy?" Brandon asks sarcastically.

"It's a start." Thea replies annoyed.

"What is with these people?! We need to survive. This isn't home. Work needs to be done to SURVIVE." Thea complains.

"I'm going to get fire wood." Joanne says. Her black hair has small grey spots.

MOGO DAY 2

"Good morning!" Brooke says as the others wake up. She had already made rice and was handing out coconut bowls.

"Can all gymnasts cook?" Jon asks.

"Yeah cause if so I know who I want to be my next girlfriend." Jamie jokes.

"More like your first girlfriend." Jack teases humorously and everyone laughs. Ben walks in with tree mail and the tribe gathers around him.

"It's our first challenge!" Ben announces and the tribe cheers.

"Read it then!" Jack pleads and Ben opens it up.

"I have a lovely bunch of coconuts. Did e la de. Here they all are standing in a row. Bom bom bom. Big ones small ones, some as big as your head. Launch them all to knock them dead." Ben sings. He bows and takes a seat. The tribe applauds.

"Some sort of slingshot challenge?" Jenna suggests.

"Guess we'll find out." Shi-Ann replies.

REWARD CHALLENGE DAY 2

"Come on in guys!" Jeff calls out. The two tribes enter and stand on their mat.

"Ready to get to your first reward challenge?" Jeff asks.

"Yes!" The castaways respond.

In front of them is a two crates filled with coconuts, a huge slingshot facing a huge tile board 5 meters by 5 meters, divided into 9 equal sized tile pieces made of thin slabs of wood.

"For today's challenge one at a time one person from each tribe will grab a coconut and slingshot it at a wall divided into 9 pieces. You're goal is to knock out all 9 pieces, first tribe to do so wins reward, wanna know what you're playing for?" Jeff asks.

The castaways nod. Jeff unveils a table covered with fishing nets, hooks, spears, goggles and traps.

"You are playing for a fishing kit, nets, hooks, spears, goggles, traps. Everything you need to catch fish, this could add some flavor to your rice by catching fish and giving you that extra protein. I'll give you a minute for strategy, good luck." Jeff says.

The tribes talk among themselves.

"Alright here we go. Survivors ready? Go!" Jeff yells.

Ben and Kyle race to the slingshot.

"Ben fires, Kyle fires, Ben hits! Kyle misses!"

"Jenna up for Mogo, Claire up for Cha. Jenna fires and hits! Claire misses!"

"Next up, Jack and Thea. Jack connects! Thea connects! Mogo leads, 3-1!"

"Now we've got Brooke and Joanne... Brooke barely hits it but it still works! Joanne misses. 4-1!"

"Jon next for Mogo, Brandon for Cha... Jon demolishes the tile! Brandon shoots way to high! This is becoming a blow out for Mogo!"

"Shi-Ann and Anna firing now. Shi-Ann hits it! Anna hits it! 5-2!"

"Last round of new shooters... Jamie and Declan up... Both hit the target! 6-3!"

"Jon now up again for Mogo, Anna for Cha... Both hit the target again! They're both 2 for 2!"

"Ben and Thea giving it a second go... Both hit it again! They're also 2 for 2!"

"Mogo needs one more tile, Cha needs a miracle. Jack and Anna going again, for reward... Anna hits it 3 for 3 but it does not matter, Mogo wins Reward!"

Mogo celebrates while Cha stands in shame.

"Mogo, congratulations, go catch some fish! Cha got nothing for you head back to camp I'll see you tomorrow."

MOGO DAY 2

The Mogo tribe walks into camp and Ben and Brooke immediately head for the ocean with the gear. Once they are far enough into the ocean Ben speaks.

"I'm thinking me you Jack Jenna."

"Do they know about this?" Brooke asks.

"Yes, they are all on board." Ben replies.

"So maybe I don't know that Jenna is in our alliance, but hey, gotta recruit some how." Ben says.

"So are we good until the merge or this like a final 4 thing?" Brooke asks.

"Let's focus on the merge but final 4 ideally." Ben replies.

"Alright, as far as we can go." Brooke says.

"Ben just proposed a final 4 deal. Anything to get me further into the game, the better." Brooke states.

Down in the jungle by the well, Jack and Jenna are talking.

"Alright, Ben myself and Brooke need one more." Jack says.

"You want me?" Jenna asks shocked.

"To the final 4?" Jack asks.

"Yes!' Jenna answers and hugs him.

"No body has ever wanted to really talk to me except the other gymnasts. So the fact someone wants me is amazing!" Jenna cheers.

"You know, Jenna is kinda cute, I could see myself with her to be honest." Jack says.

"I will stay loyal and not even consider voting you. I will never write your name down." Jenna promises.

"Awesome." Jack says.

Back at camp Jon, Jamie, Brooke and Shi-Ann sit in the shelter.

"Us four to the final four is what I'm thinking." Jamie suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Shi-Ann says.

"Yeah, definitely." Brooke lies.

"So I am a swing vote. I'm leaning towards Ben's alliance but I can still go either way." Brooke says.

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE DAY 3

"Come on in guys!" Jeff calls. The tribes walk onto their mats.

"Ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Jeff asks.

"Yes." Everyone says.

In the water 14 logs are floating in the ocean. The first is 25 feet than 30 than 35 and so on. Behind the castaways are two wooden towers with the side beams of a ladder leaning on it.

"For today's challenge, the tribes will swim out to their first log. Then they will take it back to they're ladder and place it as on of the foot holds. One person will then sit out and the others go for the next one, once they get back another person will sit out. And so on, first tribe to have all their members on top of their ladder wins immunity, safe from the vote, sending the losers to tribal council where someone will be voted out of this game. I'll give you a minute for strategy, good luck." Jeff explains.

"Alright, here we go. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes darting as fast as they can to their log."

"Mogo is there first, closely followed by Cha! Mogo has their log! Cha has their log!" Jeff says.

The two tribes hurry back to their ladders.

"Mogo has their log on the ladder! Shi-Ann sitting out. Cha has their log on their ladder! Joanne sitting out." Jeff says. The two tribes stay neck in neck the entire swim.

"Both tribes have their second log!" Mogo reaches the beach first.

"Mogo places their second log! Jamie sitting out now. Cha places their second log! They're sitting out Anna." Jeff says. Mogo takes a slight lead.

"Mogo has their third log!"

As Mogo reaches shore Cha grabs their third log.

"Mogo places their third log. Jon sits out." As Mogo reaches the water Cha reaches shore.

"Cha places their third log! Claire sitting out. Cha making a slight comeback."

"Mogo has their fourth log! Here comes Cha! Cha has their fourth log." Jeff says. The tribes race back to shore.

"Mogo places their fourth log, Ben is sitting out! Cha places their fourth log! Thea is sitting out."

"Mogo reaches their fifth log, Cha right behind! This is close!" Jeff shouts. The two tribes start to slow down.

"Both tribes are getting tired. Mogo places their fifth log! Jack is sitting out. Cha places their fifth log! Declan sitting out." Only two from each tribe remain. Mogo has Jenna and Brooke while Cha has Brandon has Kyle.

"Cha and Mogo grab their sixth log at the same time. This has been neck in neck the entire challenge!" Mogo reaches the beach right before Cha.

"Cha places their sixth log! Brandon sitting out. Mogo has placed their log! Brooke sitting out." Jeff says. Jenna and Kyle race to their final log.

"It is Kyle and Jenna, fighting for immunity. Your entire tribe is relying on you. It would really suck to be the one that sent your tribe to Tribal Council. Jenna has the seventh log! Kyle has his!" Jenna and Kyle remain neck in neck.

"This is down to the wire!" Jeff shouts. Kyle pushes Jenna away and she in turn kicks him in the leg.

"Things just got physical over there! Jenna and Kyle are really fighting!" Jeff shouts. Jenna reaches the beach first.

"Mogo has their seventh log placed, everybody up! Cha has their seventh log placed but it's to late, Mogo wins immunity! Safe from the vote!" Jeff announces. The Mogo tribe cheers, the tribes head back to their mats.

"Mogo, immunity is yours, you are safe tonight, enjoy the night off see you later." Jeff say as he hands them the idol. The Mogo tribe leaves. "Cha, date with me tonight at Tribal Council where somebody will be the first person voted out of Survivor. I'll give you the afternoon to think about it, see you tonight." Jeff says.

CHA DAY 3

"Well that sucked." Brandon said.

"Kyle got beaten by a girl." Claire smirked.

"Shut up, I- I must be sick." Kyle stutters.

"So we should vote you out?" Brandon asks.

"No I'll be fine." Kyle replies quickly and slightly panicked.

"Sure our guys are actually physically stronger but that doesn't mean we should discriminate. I mean Jenna did beat Kyle fair and square." Brandon says.

"All I am saying is I was slightly sick. I'm gonna be fine!" Kyle insists.

"And all I'm saying is if we all get sick. We are screwed." Declan points out.

"I'm just listening to the boys bicker, as long as one of them goes home, we're good." Thea.

The girls are gathered around the well. "So the vote is Kyle right?" Anna asks.

"It better be." Claire snorts.

"I dunno, I'm thinking Declan." Thea says.

"Yeah Declan isn't as strong." Joanne says.

"The girls are divided two and two. Which is a problem if the boys vote together. But they probably won't, but I'll make sure they won't." Claire says.

Claire and Declan walk to the beach. "Kyle is saying vote you out." Claire says.

"I was voting him any way." Declan smirks and chuckles.

MOGO DAY 3

"So me and Jenna have been hanging out all day. I think that something is really starting up." Jack says.

Jack and Jenna are at the beach while the others stay at camp next to the fire making supper. "They're adorable." Brooke jokes.

"I can see it now." Shi-Ann teases playfully.

"Should we be worried?" Jamie asks.

"It's nothing we should worry about, yet." Ben replies.

"So two of my closest allies are falling for each other, I'm not sure if it'll be a problem yet. But at least one needs to be gone before the final 4. Otherwise my game might fly out the window.

TRIBAL COUNCIL NIGHT 3

The castaways enter a Hawaiian hut. "Behind each of you is a torch, dip it in the flame and get fire. In this game fire represents your life, when your fire is gone, so are you. Claire, you seemed to be pleased when Mogo won. Why?" Jeff asks.

"Because Kyle is being really sexist and he deserves to go home." Claire replies.

"Kyle, immediately thrown to the chopping block." Jeff says.

"Yeah well you can only expect so much from her. As much as I'd like to vote her out I have to stick with the majority." Kyle replies.

"Brandon, Kyle failed the tribe, will this affect tonight's vote?" Jeff asks.

"No I don't think so." Brandon replies.

"I think it should" Anna replies.

"Anna or Brandon are obviously out of the loop. Joanne could it be you?" Jeff asks.

"Just cause I'm older than the others doesn't make me weak." Joanne says.

"You're still a girl though." Kyle replies.

"Kyle, I don't think discrimination against the majority is wise. Which brings me to another question. Is there a divide between men and women?" Jeff asks.

"Small divide." Declan replies.

"Nothing to be worried about this Tribal Council." Brandon says.

"But if it's a concern next Tribal Council and a man goes home that screws the other two." Jeff responds.

"Yeah, absolutely. But only if we lose again. That and I think the divide is just to get Kyle out." Declan answers.

"The sooner Kyle is gone the sooner we can actually work as a tribe." Claire says.

"Kyle, your getting beat down pretty hard." Jeff notes.

"I am not going home tonight, so fire away, but I'm dodging bullets." Kyle says.

"So we can safely assume Kyle feels safe. Who else feels safe?" Jeff asks. Brandon and Thea raise they're hands.

"So this could go several ways." Claire notes as she puts down her hand.

"Well, it is time to vote, Claire, your up." Jeff says.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Claire says. (She votes for Kyle,)

"Claire wants Kyle, but I want you." Thea says. (She votes for Declan)

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff says. He grabs the voting urn. "Once the votes are read the decision is final person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I will read the votes.

First vote

Kyle

Declan

Kyle

2 votes Kyle 1 vote Declan.

Kyle

3 votes Kyle, one more and you are out.

Declan

...

...

Declan

We are tied three votes Kyle three votes Declan one vote left.

First person voted out of Survivor Season 1

...

...

...

Declan.

Declan you need to bring me your torch." Jeff says. Declan gets up and brings over his torch. "Declan, the tribe has spoken." Jeff says as he snuffs his torch. "Time for you to go."

"Good luck you guys." Declan says as he leaves.

"Kyle appeared to be the vote off but a good season is always unpredictable. The one good thing about Tribal Council, is you will be getting flint and steel. Grab your stuff head back to camp, good night." Jeff says.

DECLAN FINAL WORDS

"Uh well, at least I wasn't the first person voted out EVER. oh wait. My bad."

The votes

Anna-Declan

Brandon-Declan

Thea- Declan

Declan- Kyle

Claire- Kyle

Kyle- Declan

Joanne- Kyle


	2. This Ain't No Cherry Picking Picnic

Previously on Survivor! With Survivor completely started over, the castaways had to learn to adapt to a game without advantages and idols. At the first challenge, Anna and Jack were selected to choose their own tribes, Jack's tribe, now known as Mogo, dominated the challenge. Mogo was quickly divided Into two alliances of three leaving Brooke as the swing vote. Luckily the tribe could stay united as they won the immunity challenge. Over at the Cha camp, Kyle was being extremely sexist, but his target was the least physical player, Claire. However Declan was also seen as a weakness and when it came down to the vote, Declan's torch was snuffed. 13 are left, who will voted out, tonight!

CHA NIGHT 3

The tribe walks into their camp, everyone sits around the campfire pit while Brandon lights it. "Well you got me good." Claire snorts.

"Declan was the weakest link." Anna replies.

"Who was the other person who voted Kyle?" Thea asks.

"That would be me." Joanne answers.

"Looks like we got are next to targets." Kyle teases as he lays down. Brandon roles his eyes as he feeds his fire.

"The only reason I voted for you is because you seem to hate me." Claire exclaims.

"That's because you're a small weak girl." Kyle replies.

"Why are you so mean and sexist!?" Claire screams at him. While Claire and Kyle argue everyone else ignores him and try to go to sleep.

"Look this ain't no cherry picking picnic where the girls do what they always do, this is a game of survival, it's a mans game." Kyle says after ten minutes of constant arguing.

"And what to girls always do?" Claire asks

"Sit still, look pretty, be obedient." Kyle replies

"I'm done with this." Claire says, she gets up and walks down to well where she makes a small shelter and stays there for the night.

MOGO DAY 4

Jack and Jenna wake up on the beach huddled together. "I guess we never made it back to the shelter." Jack jokes.

"I'm glad it didn't rain." Jenna replies "I'm going to do my yoga, would you like to come?''

"Yeah sure." Jack answers and Jenna grabs his hand and together they climb up a large hill. They look at the view, jungle on one side and endless ocean on the other. Jenna starts to do some complicated poses which require much flexibility. Jack just looks at her, enjoying the view.

"I could watch Jenna in her bikini doing these poses all day! She's so hot!" Jack says

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ben and Jon head off to get some water. "You realize we got to her first, we have the majority." Jon states to Ben.

"Actually Brooke said she was with my alliance 100%." Ben replies.

"Wait so she's the swing vote." Jon realizes.

"We could just vote her out and then battle it out evenly." Ben suggests half jokingly.

"Yeah, actually I like that." Jon replies seriously.

"This dumb ass just fell for my trick, Brooke was probably on his side too. Guess you should've thought it through!" Ben says

Brooke, Jamie and Shi-Ann are laying around camp, when the others get back they all sit up expecting conversation

"I was expecting conversation but not the kind that I got, I don't know where it came from, but the girls all started arguing about who's the best at twerking! I came to play Survivor not go through so drama like a teen." Jaime states.

"You guys be the judge." Brooke says and Jon decides to commentate the game.

"Up first is Brooke!" He starts. As the next hour goes on the competition ensues, not even half way through, Jamie gets up and leaves and Ben starts tending to the fire.

"Ben, why aren't you judging? What if there's a tie?" Brooke pleads.

"Sorry, but the fire is hotter than all of you." Ben roasts and the guys laugh pretty hard.

"Alright... we've decided a winner. And the winner is..." Jon announces "ME!" Jon jumps into the center of camp and starts to show up the 3 women.

"Well on the bright side of all this, I know that Jon can twerk." Shi-Ann jokes.

"Today was, well, it was strange. I think the girls are just hitting on some of the guys, probably Jon and Jack, but I think they should've waited for me and Jamie to leave, because I don't think they were hitting on us and it's pretty uncomfortable, I mean, I've only known these people for 3 and a half days! And I am not looking for a date in this game." Ben states.

"Our main target was Jon but I think he's sparked interest with Shi-Ann, and Ben isn't to bad looking, in fact he's really cute." Brooke exclaims.

CHA DAY 4

Claire is down at the well with Brandon making a new shelter for anyone who doesn't want to be near Kyle. "We need him in challenges, as soon as we merge we're voting him out." Brandon reassures

'I'm just not so sure I can make It that far with is constant array of insults" Claire replies

'This is why we're building this shelter, so you can not be bullied by him, I'm here for you." Brandon replies thoughtfully.

"Thank you." Claire says sincerely.

Back at camp Kyle is going fishing with nothing but a pointy stick. "5 dollars says he's not gonna catch anything." Joanne bets

"I'm not giving away my money like that!" Anna replies

"You're on!" Thea replies

"Thea you literally just took a bet you can't win." Anna says

"No actually, look!' Thea points down at Kyle with a 10 pound fish in his arms. He walks up to the shelter, drops the fish in the shelter and says "Start cleaning and scaling the fish please." And walks back into the water.

"Did that actually just happen?" Joanne asks shocked

"Yup, and the end of this game you're paying up." Thea replies

REWARD CHALLENGE DAY 5

"Come on in guys!" Jeff calls out, he's standing on a beach with three wooden platforms in the ocean behind him. Mogo walks in first followed Cha. "Mogo, getting their first look at the new Cha tribe, Declan voted out at the last tribal council, ready to get to today's reward challenge? " Jeff asks.

''Yes." Everyone answers

"For today's challenge your tribe will be balanced on a platform over water. The only thing stopping you from flipping your board is how well ALL of your tribemates are at distributing weight. Every 5 minutes you will have to remove one tribe member from the board without flipping it. If the challenge does not end in after 25 minutes you will have to get all your tribemates back on the board one every 5 minutes, Mogo, you've got one extra member who are you gonna sit out?" Jeff asks

Jon, the heaviest tribe member raises his hand. "Wanna know what your playing for?" Jeff asks

"Yes" the castaways answer as Jeff reveals a table full of delicious fruits, veggies, roast, coffee supplies, and some chocolate.

"Fruits, veggies, some roast, a coffee making kit and to top it all of 7 Hershey's Chocolate bars. And all the tools you need to make a delicious meal, cutting board, cutlery, a grill rack, and this wooden table with 7 chairs, high stakes for this challenge." Jeff reveals The castaways all look very excited. "Alright, I know it's worth playing for, Jon is sitting out for Mogo, let's get this started!" Jeff says. The castaways position themselves on their boards.

"Alright, this challenge is on! Mogo and Cha have a little bit of movement but nothing to worry about." 5 minutes pass and Jeff announces that they have to remove a player. Everyone shuffles around as Brandon and Jack slowly get off their board.

"Mogo has a huge movement! That was close to a flip but they recover!" Jeff announces and Shi-Ann bites her lip in stress. Everyone wobbles around barely recovering. They reach the ten minutes mark, Jamie and Kyle start to get off. As they edge off both tribes experience some tipping motions but both make it through. At 15 minutes Ben and Joanne edge their way off and at 20 Shi-Ann and Thea follow suit. "Only 2 left from each tribe, only 5 minutes left to screw up, otherwise it's on the person getting back up. Jenna and Brooke haven't budged since the final 5 of this challenge, Claire and Anna with little movement. Here comes a large wave!" Jeff shouts

A 5 foot wave comes rolling in towards them. As it hits the boards they go up the wave to a 50 degree angle knocking off everyone except Jenna.

"Mogo wins reward!" Jeff shouts. Mogo celebrates as the tribes head back to their mats. "Sure this is the first season of the new Survivor series and we have to start from scratch, but that doesn't mean we can't have twists in this season too. In addition to your reward you must send one person to Exile Island," Jeff starts. The tribes look a little shocked, Ben grins. "Where they will not return until the day after Tribal Council, this means they will not participate in the immunity challenge and cannot be voted out. Mogo, who's it gonna be?" Jeff asks.

The Mogo tribe huddles up and discusses their answer. "Someone strong has to go." Jamie states clearly.

"No we need someone weak to go so that we can keep winning these rewards, sure they'll have a stronger tribe but if we win then they have to vote a strong player making them weaker." Ben explains.

"So Claire then?" Shi-Ann asks.

"Yup." Jenna answers.

"Lets do it." Jack says and puts his hand in the middle the rest follow then they separate. The Mogo tribe looks at Jeff.

"We're sending Claire." Brooke says

"Alright Mogo grab your reward and head back to camp. Cha got nothing for you head back to camp, Claire board the boat and I'll take you to Exile Island." Jeff says

"Thanks Jeff." Claire says relieved that she doesn't have to spend the next 2 days with Kyle.

MOGO DAY 5

The tribe walks back into their camp, Jack immediately goes for the grill rack and the roast and starts cooking. "Back at home my family cooks a lot of roast over open fire, camping is a huge part of my life, so trust me I can make some kick-ass roast." Jack reassures. Ben starts cutting pepper with Jenna, Jamie and Jon start cutting up onions and tomatoes. Brooke and Shi-Ann sit in the shelter.

"So as it turns out, all of the guys can cook as well! Which is really good for me because I can't cook for the life of me and every single person on my tribe can cook and from what I can tell we'll be making it with the majority in the merge so I've got an army of great chefs for the rest of the game!" Shi-Ann says

Ben and Jenna sit at the end of the table. "So are you and Jack a thing or something?" Ben asks

"No but honestly I hope we do." Jenna answers

"Just remember make sure you aren't a power couple because otherwise you'll be targeted by everyone else and I want and need you guys in the final 3." Ben warns.

"Thanks, I'm glad you care about us." Jenna replies.

"Of course, you guys are my friends." Ben says.

"Yes Jenna is a friend and so is Jack but I don't really care about their game and I won't let them both see the final 3. Also damn! Is Jenna ever gullible, it's like she's never been lied to in her life!" Ben says.

Jon and Jamie sit at the other end of the table. "Now remember if you cut the onions quickly it'll sting your eyes less." Jon reminds.

"How do you know so much about cooking?" Jamie asks.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm a chef." Jon reveals.

"Really?!" Jamie says a little shocked.

"Yeah, a professional." Jon adds.

"Wow! I would've thought you were an athlete or body builder or something." Jamie says.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Jon replies and smiles.

CHA DAY 5

The Cha tribe lays in their shelter everyone remains quiet. Kyle is scaling all the fish he caught while he boils water. For the rest of the day he does what ever he can to help his tribemates.

"Kyle has been a really good person ever since Claire left. Everyone has been able to talk to him, he must have been using Claire being a girl as an excuse as to why he hates her but it must be something else. It's not a good reason at all, but that's his reason." Joanne says

EXILE ISLAND DAY 5

Claire arrives at Exile Island. She receives a note which she opens, it reads: "Welcome to Exile Island! You are guaranteed to survive the next tribal council, in addition to surviving next tribal council you also have a choice, take a fake hidden immunity idol or take a bag of beans. You will be the only one to receive this choice."

"Eh screw my tribe I'll take the fake idol." Claire decides quickly.

"Honestly I thought this would only be good for me by being away from Kyle but turns out I can also screw with someone's game with this fake idol!" Claire says

IMMUNITY CHALLENGE DAY 6

"Come on in guys!" Jeff calls out. The tribes walk onto boats and are drove to a platform on the ocean. They get off the boats and onto the platform. "Ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Jeff asks

"Yes." The castaways say.

"First things first, Mogo, gotta take it back." Jeff starts as Ben hands him the idol. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs! For today's challenge one member from each tribe will face off. Somewhere underwater is a totem, both castaways need it to score a point but there is only one. First person to get the totem onto the platform scores the point. We're playing best out of 5, Mogo you've got two extra members who's sitting out? It cannot be Jon." Jeff says.

"Jenna and Jamie." Jon says

"Alright Jenna, Jamie, take a spot on the bench, let's get this started!" Jeff says. Shi-Ann and Joanne prepare to dive first.

"Survivors ready? GO!" Jeff shouts. They both dive into the water and start searching. Joanne is taking a lot of stops for air. Shi-Ann sees the totem, smaller than she expected, only the height a Wii remote, she grabs it a reaches the surface, show slowly edges towards the platform Joanne swims after her realizing that Shi-Ann has the idol but It's to late.

"Mogo scores! 1-0! Next divers come on up!" Jon and Kyle walk up.

"The two strongest guys out here, Survivors ready? GO!" Jeff says. Both guys immediately scan the bottom for the totem, Kyle sees it first but Jon rams into Kyle's side and takes the totem, Kyle grabs Jon's foot and drags him back down, both guys have their hands on the totem. Kyle needs more air so he has to let go.

"Mogo scores again! 2-0! Next divers come on up." Jeff announces. Jack and Anna step forward. "Survivors ready? Go!" Jeff shouts. Anna and Jack run and dive down into the water. Anna immediately sees it but Jack grabs her back by her bikini top strap. She doesn't care, she un-clips her top and keeps going, shocking Jack causing him to hesitate and she scores.

"That's a point for Cha! 2-1! Anna has lost her top!" Jeff adds

"Yeah Jeff can I go get that?" Anna asks

"Yup go for it." Jeff replies. Anna swims out her top floating in the middle of the ocean. "Alright, next divers Please step up." Jeff says. Brooke and Thea step up. "Survivors ready? Go!" Brooke and Thea dive down and both immediately see it. They both grab it at the same time but Thea kicks Brooke in the gut causing her to let go, giving the point to Cha.

"Cha scores their second point! We are tied! Last set of divers come on up!" Jeff announces. Ben and Brandon step up. "For immunity, survivors ready? Go!" Jeff shouts. Brandon dives down but Ben just watches him from the surface of the water. Brandon swims up and Ben catches him by surprise. Ben grabs the Idol and scores!

"Mogo wins immunity!" Jeff calls out as the castaways go back to their tribe mats. "Mogo, congratulations no one is going home from your tribe, enjoy the night off I'll see you in 2 days. Cha, someone is going home from your tribe to become the second person voted out of this game. You have the afternoon to think about it. See you tonight." Jeff explains.

CHA DAY 6

The Cha tribe reaches their camp and Kyle asks if anyone needs water. Thea joins him to the well. "I think that Joanne should go." Thea says once they reach the well.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter to me." Kyle replies.

"Can I ask you something?" Thea asks.

"Yeah, anything." Kyle answers kindly.

"Why do you hate Claire?" Thea asks.

"I knew her a while back, I was dating her friend at the time, I dumped her friend over text because I was a wimp and she got pretty mad." Kyle answers.

"It sounds like you need to make up with Claire because neither of you are going home anytime soon and no one should have to hate someone that much." Thea suggests.

"Yeah, you're right, I need to talk to her at the next reward challenge! Thanks Thea." Kyle replies realizing he was in the wrong.

"I feel like I really helped Kyle out today, I feel like if he can make up with Claire this tribe will be stronger because they're such good people with just a grudge against the other." Thea says

"Thea just talked some sense into me because I don't actually have anything against women, I'm just not good at being mean so my reason is weak. I can never take back the last 5 days but hopefully I can restore my friendship with Claire." Kyle says

Back at camp the other 3 are strategizing. "My target is Thea." Joanne declares

"She's older than all of us and really smart, she is a potential major threat, we need to eliminate her while we still can." Anna adds

"And that leaves me In the middle, again! I love this game!" Brandon cheers

TRIBAL COUNCIL NIGHT 6

The Cha tribe walks into Tribal Council and lights their torches. As They sit down Jeff starts talking. "So Kyle, last tribal, you received a lot of heat. Does that affect tonight's vote?" Jeff asks

Thea interrupts "Jeff he just doesn't like Claire, he's been a great help to camp life and has been an amazingly good person."

"So who's the targets at tonight's vote?" Jeff asks confused.

"Thea and Joanne." Brandon reveals.

"Brandon, no hesitation, can I assume you're the swing vote then?" Jeff asks.

"Yes I am." Brandon replies confidently.

"Wait a second, I've been helping a lot at camp and you guys know these bones aren't bridle!" Thea argues strongly.

"Fair point, Joanne why shouldn't we vote you out?" Anna asks

"I'm stronger than her!" Joanne shoots back.

"Fine, arm wrestle right now." Thea says as she gets off her stool and rests her elbow on it. Joanne gets up and the two women get in position for an arm wrestle, Thea quickly takes down Joanne.

"That's alarming, we need to vote Thea." Anna whispers to Kyle.

"But she literally just proved Joanne as a weaker!" Kyle whispers back. Anna shrugs.

"Wow!" Jeff says shocked. "Let's vote, Anna you're up." Jeff says. All the castaways vote, no votes will be revealed. "I'll go tally the votes." He walks to the voting room and grabs the voting urn. "Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes. First vote

Thea

Joanne

Thea

That's two votes Thea one vote Joanne

Joanne

We're tied, two votes Thea, two votes Joanne one vote left...

Second person voted out of Survivor is

...

...

...

...

...

Thea

Thea you need to bring me your torch." Jeff says. Thea smiles and stands up and grabs her torch, she walks up to Jeff and places her torch in the stand. "Thea, the tribe has spoken," Jeff snuffs her torch."time for you to go." Thea turns to the other 4.

"Play nice!" Thea leaves Tribal Council.

"Thanks Thea, we will." Kyle replies. Jeff looks at the remaining four castaways.

"The main thing learned tonight is brawn isn't everything. Grab your torches and head back to camp good night." Jeff says

THEA LAST WORDS

"I played this game going in strong, I didn't show any weakness, so I don't know why they targeted me. I hope Kyle and Claire make up."

THE VOTES

Anna-Joanne

Joanne-Thea

Thea-Joanne

Kyle-Thea

Brandon-Thea


End file.
